


Soda

by UnicornPopcorn14



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Disaster Twins, Gen, Humor, Stupid Arguments, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornPopcorn14/pseuds/UnicornPopcorn14
Summary: A war emerges in the turtles’ house-hold over the disaster twins deciding which is better: Tea or Coffee.A crazy fic requested by@3DrotTMNT!!
Relationships: Leonardo & Donatello
Comments: 22
Kudos: 80





	Soda

**Author's Note:**

> “- Leo and Donnie having an argument about the best drink. Tea or coffee?” -[ @3DrotTMNT ](https://twitter.com/3DrotTMNT?s=20)

“Hey Donnie, would you turn the kettle on?” Leo asks his twin while sitting in front of the kitchen-counter, legs propped up on it, seeming invested in whatever he’s currently watching on his tablet.

“What for?” Donnie questions flatly, bringing up his own mug rather than doing what his brother requested.

“Tea. Duh.” Leo simply answers.

“Eugh…” A shiver runs on Donnie’s spine out of disgust, “I’ve never truly understood how you find that beverage tasteful…”

A chuckle comes from Leo, finally taking his eye off of his device, “You’re the one to talk, _coffee lover_.” He stresses on the last words intentionally.

Donnie’s eyes close halfway as he stares boringly at his twin, “What was that last part for?”

“Coffee’s just _too_ bitter. It’s disgusting…” Leo takes his tongue out, grimacing as he imagines the taste.

“ _Scoff_! It’s apparent that you know nothing about the art of taste, Leon.” Donnie crosses his arms, “And I’m not solely speaking of the taste. Caffeine is my engine. And, based on my calculations, I’m certain 70% of the world agree with me.”

“Oh yeah?” Leo stands up with a hint of aggressiveness, “Well, your ‘calculations’ are nonsense, bro. Tea helps you to relax. Which is equal to sleeping. And people sleep every day. BOOM, CHA!” Leo finishes proudly with some bomb noises.

Donnie, on the other hand, stays the same with his uninterested expression, “That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. And I’m talking _Mikey ridiculous_.”

Leo stops with his victory sounds with a frown, “How _dare_ you?”

“Admit it, Leo.” Donnie says as he turns back to his coffee mug, “I’m the scientist here. If tea stopped existing, no one will give the least bit of aggravation. You lost-”

“I’M NEVER LOSING TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!” Leo exclaims dramatically.

Donnie turns back to his brother, “REALLY? BECAUSE IT SOUNDS TO ME LIKE YOU HAVE _ALREADY_ LOST!”

“I’M GONNA PROVE THAT TEA IS BETTER, BECAUSE IT SIMPLY IS!”

“WELL, THAT IS A STATEMENT WITHOUT PROOF! COFFEE BEATS TEA BY MILES!”

“NO, TEA DOES!”

“COFFEE!”

“TEA!”

“COFFEE!”

“TEA!”

“RAPH!”

Raphael, who has been sleepily walking to grab a snack from the fridge, JOLTS at the call of his name from the twins,

“GAAAHI’MSORRYILEFTTHETOILETSEATU-”

“Raph, we’ll talk about the repellent stuff later!” Donnie exclaims.

“Now which one is better: tea or coffee?!” Leo demands.

“Uhhh…” Raph takes a long pause at the two who are now an inch from his face.

“I’m pretty sure he’ll claim victory to ME!” Donnie says confidently.

“FAT CHANCE!” Leo screams back.

“What… brought this up so early in the morning?” Raph cuts the two.

“JUST ANSWER!” The duo snap.

“Alright, Alright! Uhhmmm... They’re both… okay?”

Before Raph can so much as finish the sentence, he gets smacked out of the way by Leo who began stomping angrily past him,

“Your opinion doesn't matter! MIKEEEEEY!”

“OH, NO YOU DON’T!” Donnie says aggressively as he does a parkour over Raph’s head and starts sprinting towards the youngest’s room.

Raph stands there, staring at the same direction with an eye-ridge, before shrugging and returning back to his zombie-state.

**~~**

“MIKEY!!” The twins call simultaneously as they shove each other at Michelangelo’s doorway, seeing the baby of the family sitting in front of his desk. Mikey slowly turns his attention to the two of them, bags under his eyes, seeming so unfazed by the aggressiveness emitting from his older brothers.

“Mikey, you gotta let me win!” Leo says promptly, out of breath, “My ego depends on you!”

“No, it is _I_ whose self-esteem lies on you!” Donnie corrects, “Now, answer me, and answer honestly, which is better: tea or coffee?”

A long pause lingers, as Mikey slowly brings a can out of nowhere from behind him, his eyes fixing into the duo’s souls.

“Soda.” He answers simply.

“No, no!” Leo snaps, “Not _tea_ or _soda_! _Tea_ or _coffee_!”

Mikey, in a turtle’s speed, just side-sips the cola in his hand, his tired eyes never leaving the twins. Don and Leo wait impatiently for the answer when Mikey brings the can down again.

“Soda.” He repeats.

Leo squeezes his eyes in frustration, “UGH! Isn’t there anyone in this place that can-”

“SPLINTER!” Donnie says in a flash before dashing towards the direction of the TV room.

“WAIT RIGHT THERE, YOU CHEATER!!!” Leo shrieks before stumbling and taking off.

Mikey only watches in boredom, side-sipping his favorite drink again.

**~~**

“DAD!!”

Splinter calmly turns to his sons who block his view of his commercial.

“Daddaddaddaddad!” Leo begins in a hurried tone.

“We have a question of absolute importance for you!” Donnie says in the same speed.

“Which is better: tea? Mmmm… or coffee? Blegh…” Leo says.

“No, DO _NOT_ mind these unnecessary noise effects!! Which is better? Tea or coffee?” Donnie asks aggressively.

Splinter sits there for a while, bringing a finger on his chin, “Hmmm… That really is a tough question, my sons. Tea helps me calm down…” he opens a palm.

“YES!” Leo brings his fist down in victory, while Donnie frowns.

“…yet coffee helps me focus on my work…” Splinter continues, opening the other palm.

“AHA! IN YOUR FACE!” Donnie pokes Leo repeatedly, who groans in response.

“…but if I had to choose I’d saaaaay…” The rat’s head shifts back and forth to each hand.

The twins approach excitingly, each one preparing his victory dance.

“…neither. I prefer snacks more than drinks.” He finishes, bringing his hands down on the seat’s handles.

“WHAT?!” The two shriek comically, causing Splinter’s hair to blow back from the wind.

“That is my answer. Now get out of the way! You are making me miss my favorite commercial!” Splinter shoos with his hand.

The twins groan and stomp out of the TV room angrily.

A chuckle comes from the father right after his sons are gone.

**~~**

“UGH! How can we settle this?!” Leo asks, pacing back and forth.

“There is no way I’m going to die in piece at this rate!” Donnie mutters in anger.

Leo stops, “We need someone who can give us an answer _without_ favoring one of us and-OHMYGODIT’SAPRIL!” He blurts quickly before taking his sword, opening a portal and stepping in it.

“WAIT FOR ME!” Donnie calls as he too steps in the portal without taking Leo’s consent.

The portal closes behind Donnie, and he observes the place, recognizing it as the outside of April’s building. He takes no time to bolt towards the stairs to catch up with his brother. After finally reaching the right floor, the two begin knocking with sheer violence on the door,

“APRIL, OPEN UP!”

“OUR WHOLE LIFE DEPENDS ON YOU!”

“APRIIIIIL!”

“OH, WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!” Donnie yells before taking a canon from his battle-shell and aiming it at the door, for the door to fly through the inside of apartment and hit the opposite wall, cracking on the floor as it landed. The twins don’t care for the least bit as they boost inside, spotting April sitting on the couch calmly, petting Mayhem with a smile.

“APRIL!”

“NO TIME FOR CONVERSATIONS!”

“WHICH IS BETTER?”

“TEA OR COFFEE??!!” The twins say in unison.

“Oh, hey guys…” April says as she puts Mayhem on the floor in the most casual way, smiling deadly as she turns to them, “What is so important that you had to _break my door_?”

“We wanna know if-” Leo begins, but pauses when April stands up with her bat in hand.

“Oh no…” Donnie manages to say, before-

_THWACK!_

_SMACK!_

“Next time, don’t involve my door in your stupid arguments.” April says with a sweet smile while brushing her bat to the two on the ground, face distorted and teeth broken.

“I… thtill win…” Leo states shakenly, holding up a finger.

“In your… dreamth… brother…” Donnie utters back.

**~~**

**End?**

**Author's Note:**

> I WANTED TO INVOLVE DRAXUM BUT I DIDN’T KNOW HOW TO DO HIM BUT NOW I FEEL BAD AAA! 
> 
> Which team are you on? Leo or Donnie? Personally, I’m on team Mikey! XD
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it, [@3DrotTMNT](https://twitter.com/3DrotTMNT?s=20)!
> 
> Wanna request a fic? Click [here](https://curiouscat.qa/UniPopcorn1414)!!
> 
> Contact me on Twitter! You can find me [@UniPopcorn1414](https://twitter.com/UniPopcorn1414)! <3


End file.
